Studies were conducted to assess the effects of the drugs on performance at various tasks. An additional aspect of this research was to identify possible electrophysiological effects. Atropine and diazepam were found to produce dose-related effects on a variety of measures of subjective response as well as performance on the computerized Performance Assessment Battery (PAB). These studies have been completed and data analyses are underway. Preliminary analysis of the results from the study on diazepam indicate that most measures were affected in an orderly time and dose-related manner. Most measures were surprisingly insensitive, however, and significant effects were often not seen until the administration of the highest dose of diazepam (40 mg). the Army developed measures did not appear to be more sensitive than traditional measures (e.g., DSST).